


Our Family Reunions Suck

by FallenQueen2



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Wolves (2014)
Genre: AU, Conner is Mac's bio dad, Crossover, Gen, Macgyver was Cayden Richards, Werewolf!Macgyver, mac's backstory is AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: When Conner Slaughter shows up on his son’s doorstep in LA, their tradition of horrible family reunions carries on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> come visit my tumblr
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

“…Dad.” Mac clutched at the door handle as he stared at the sight of Conner Slaughter, looking the same as he did all those years ago but with a bit more grey streaks in his long hair and beard.

“Son. I uh, got your letter…” Conner rubbed his neck looking just as awkward as Mac was feeling. 

“I was expecting maybe a phone call or something…” Mac admitted.

“I wasn’t exactly in a place with reception.” Conner said with a twitch of his lips like it was an inside joke. 

“Do you want to come in?” Mac couldn’t help the matching twitch of his lips, as he understood his father’s words.

“Uh yeah, that would be great. Thanks Cayden.” Conner entered the house when Mac moved to the side. 

“I’m Angus MacGyver now remember?” Mac reminded his father as he shut the door behind Conner. 

“Hey Mac… Who is this?” Jack poked his head around the corner before he stepped out fully, his guard going up as he took in the sight of Conner. 

“Jack, this is Conner Slaughter… My biological father. Dad this is Jack Dalton, my partner at work.” Mac stepped in as the two men stared each other down. 

“Glad to know my boy has someone to watch his back.” Conner broke the stare down by holding out his hand. Jack shook it firmly with a small brief smile.

“Always will.” Jack stated and Conner felt his wolf rising to the surface at the obvious sign of another Alpha.

“Bozer and Riley are on the porch, Dad help me with the drinks will you?” Mac stepped between the two, feeling the tension easily. He grabbed Conner’s wrists to drag him over to the kitchen, leaving Jack behind them. 

“Try not to go crazy Alpha on them please, right now you are my father not the Alpha.” Mac reminded his dad as he shoved some beer cans into Conner’s arms. 

“Of course.” Conner smiled at the sight of his son baring his teeth at the potential threat to his pack. “What happened with Angel? Last I heard you two left Lupine Ridge together.” 

“That didn’t last, the police caught up with me and somehow I came out in the clear, but she was long gone by then. I got taken in by my Grandfather on my adoptive mother’s side, he taught me everything I know now.” Mac explained to his father, not sure how much he knew. 

“I know that much, I have tried to keep tabs on you over the years.” Conner said sounding offended and Mac just rolled his eyes as he led the way to the porch where the fire was already blazing with his friends sitting around it. 

“So you’re the infamous Father of my boy here. I’m Wilt Bozer, Mac’s best friend.” Bozer drew himself up as Mac and Conner stepped onto the porch, handing out the beers before taking a seat. 

“I’m Riley, the smart one of the group.” Riley smirked when Jack made an outraged noise while Mac didn’t even bother to hide his grin. 

“I’m Conner Slaughter, it’s good to meet my son’s friends.” Conner raised his beer at the two before gulping down some. 

“So son, what have you been doing for all these years?” Conner asked curiously, trying to stay calm and not bare his teeth at he obvious sense of pack that was emitting from the gathered group, it felt wrong to him as he was intruding. 

“We all work at a think tank together, we do some solid work that helps people.” Mac said quickly and Conner narrowed his eyes a bit, biting down a growl at the obvious lie that his son was telling him. Mac just stared at him with steady, challenging eyes like he was just waiting for the Slaughter rage to break through the surface. 

“That’s sounds real good son, I’m proud of ya.” Conner swallowed the rage from his wolf. 

“…Thanks dad.” Mac blinked before directing his attention to his beer.

“Uh, Mr. Slaughter? I hate to ask, but uh what happened to your throat?” Bozer asked gesturing to his own throat, looking uneasy but it wasn’t in his nature to shy away from questions like this. 

“Ah, that. I got too close to a rabid dog.” Conner rubbed at the claw marks that patterned his skin, it had almost killed him but Cayden had gotten to him just in time after the fight was finished. 

“That’s brutal man.” Bozer winced and Jack raised his beer at Conner in understanding while Riley made a face as she mentally pictured it.

Mac snorted into his feet knowing full well what Conner was referring to before his whole body tensed up as his ears prickled. Conner’s body reacted in the exact same way. The others around the fire didn’t notice as Jack riled up Riley while Bozer snickered behind his beer, always enjoying the show they put on when they got like that. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Mac ran his free hand down his face as he rose to his feet and hurled his beer towards the front of the porch.

“Whoa! Mac!” Jack exclaimed before his eyes widened when the beer bottle crashed against the head of a man who had just hauled himself up onto the porch. 

“Jack, get Riley and Bozer inside now!” Mac ordered as Conner got to his feet, a bloodthirsty grin spreading across his lips. 

“Mac!” Riley cried not wanting to be sidelined. 

“We’ll take care of our uninvited guest right son?” Conner gave a feral grin, making Mac shiver lightly before he steadied himself as he directed his gaze to the man who was plucking glass shards out of his face like it was no big deal. 

“Just go and don’t let them come back out here Jack, please.” Mac locked eyes with his partner, Jack was hesitant but he nodded before grabbing the other two and hauling them inside and away from the fight. 

“Just like old times huh son?” Conner let his fangs and claws grow, hair breaking the skin as he took his wolf form. 

“At least you aren’t trying to kill me this time, dad.” Mac shot back annoyed. “This is your fault, I have lived here for years and not a single one of us had found me. You show up and here we are.” 

“I thought I took care of this pest a few nights ago, I must be loosing my touch. That won’t happen again I assure you.” Conner snapped his fangs at the other wolf that was also ‘wolfing’ out before snarling at the two.

“This is my territory where my pack is, this pest is now my problem. I knew this was a bad idea, after we’re done here you are getting out of L.A. Our family reunions are always crap.” Mac groaned as he focused and let his claws broke the skin of his fingers. He didn’t want to go full wolf unless needed, he did snarl and snap his lengthen fangs at the trespasser.

“We do seem to be forming a pattern.” Conner conceded his son’s point before he launched himself forward towards the trespassing wolf with a roar. Mac heaved a long-suffering sigh before he darted forward to watch his father’s back. 

Mac did stay back, not because he couldn’t fight more because he didn’t want to and he knew if the blood lust got too high his wolf would take him over completely and he would kill again. 

It didn’t take long for the father and son to have the wolf pressed up against the railing of the porch, long bloodied slashes covering his body but he was still snarling and slashing at them. 

“Deal with your problem dad, I’m not going to be apart of his anymore.” Mac took a step back, letting his claws and fangs sink back into his body. 

“Not one to dirty your claws huh son? More fun for me then.” Conner gave a razor sharp grin at Mac as he flexed his claws stepping forward. 

“If you’re going to kill me, then I’m taking you with me.” The unnamed wolf snarled and he lashed out, digging his claws into Conner’s forearm when he brought it up in defense. Conner hissed at the pain before he yelped when the wolf threw himself backwards over the edge of the porch, dragging Conner with him. 

“Dad!” Mac shouted as he rushed to the railing that was somehow still intact. He clutched at the railing as he let his eyes glow to enhance his vision. He didn’t see a single body and he sagged against the railing, running both hands down his face.

“Always good seeing you too dad.” Mac muttered knowing his father was too stubborn to die from that fall and most likely could hear him.

“Mac? You okay man?” Jack bolted to his feet, gun in hand when Mac entered the house again. Bozer and Riley were on their feet seconds after Jack, all three of their faces screamed concern. 

“It’s fine, just a guy who had an issue with my father. They decided it would be best to settle their business elsewhere so he left.” Mac lied on the spot; just glad they hadn’t witnessed him in his semi-wolf form. He wanted to protect his pack from that secret for as long as possible.

“Man that must have been intense, sounded like wolves going at it out there. Your dad must have been real pissed off with that guy huh?” Bozer ran a hand over his head while Riley nodded her agreement.

“He’s kind of feral like sometimes, nothing you can do about it.” Mac shrugged his shoulder as he sank onto the couch, taking the offered beer that Jack was holding for him. 

“Family, am I right brother?” Jack tapped the top of Mac’s beer with his own in understanding. 

“I like the one I have right here better.” Mac gave them a soft smile with a tinge of possessiveness around the edges.

“Here, here.” Riley joined her beer by the other two, Bozer adding his next and everything felt easy and normal again. They all just meshed perfectly; they were his pack after all.


End file.
